There are various circumstances in which separated tissue of a patient needs to be brought together so it can heal. Tissue is defined as bone, muscle or fascia that has been divided to gain access the thoracic cavity, mediastinum, or abdomen. For instance, in chest surgery, many times the sternum is separated so a surgeon can again gain access to the chest cavity and organs, muscle and tissue therein. After the surgeon has finished his procedure regarding the chest cavity, the sternum needs to be closed. Key to the healing process of the sternum is the proper stabilization and contact of the two severed sides together. Heretofore, there have been many techniques used to bring the separated sides of the sternum together and maintain them in contact so the healing process can occur. However, these techniques generally limit the movement the patient can experience without damaging or affecting the healing sternum.
The present invention provides for bringing the separate sides of the sternum together and maintaining them while also allowing some flexibility and movement by the patient without disturbing the healing process.